The Effects of Love
by DarkLily003
Summary: When Lisanna come back to the fairy tail guild and everyone wants Lucy gone because she is weak. What is a fragile heat supposed to do but mix her tears with the ocean. What is the first master have to say about her child being broken. How is Natsu going to react when he see's how is decision worked out. T for safe-ness but rating may change later.


Hello everyone! It has been so long! If you don't know me and my writing then welcome and its very nice to meet you! I haven't written any fanfic's for fairy tail so this should be interesting. Sorry for any mistakes and misspelling but I'm sure you'll all agree that we have all read worst XD **WARNING!** I do have a dislike for Lisanna and unfortunately it is to long of a list to explain why. However if you do like her then please do not continue and bash me later for it on a comment because I have warned you! THANKS

Lisanna was back. The girl/woman that was deemed dead and gone for years. The little sister to Elfman and Mira, and the very loved childhood friend of everyone. Lucy hated it, This was not the way she wanted it to turn out, she did not hate Lisanna, in fact she would gladly be friends with the white haired girl. Everyone kept her to themselves though. She tried to talk to her but when ever she went up to the white haired woman Lucy would suddenly get a feeling of fear and confusion.

Lucy didnt know where it came from but she didn't want to find out, she would freeze up and leave the guild, not having the chance to speak to Lisanna. She regretted not getting to know her But now, now everything was different. Different because of those few words said by her so called friends. It wasn't fair.

_*Flashback*_

_Lucy walked into the guild a bright and shinning face smiling at no one in particular. "Morning ever-" However she was stopped short when Natsu came up to her with Lisanna behind him, placed a hand on her shoulder and led her back out the guild doors. And not quiet gently either. "Oi Natsu whats your deal? We have to get a job or my rents not going to be payed." Indeed Lucy was confused for Natsu the never serious dragon slayer had the most serious face she had ever seen on him._

_"Lucy we need to talk." His voice was strong and demanding, in a way it scared her. She didn't want to hear what he had to say, it was making a knot in her gut, like something horrible was going to happen. She wanted to run...from Natsu?_

_When they finally reached the side of the guild Natsu let go of her shoulder letting her trip backwards till her back was against the wall. Letting out a slight whooshing sound from the impact Lucy looked back up to see Natsu in front of her and Lisanna hanging off his arm. Eyes opening wide she stared into the dark eyes of her team-mate, but they betrayed nothing, they were empty. _

_"Ok now that we are away from anyone who could hear, what do you two want?" She rolled her eyes but Lucy did not want them to hear the slight shaking in her voice, however her ears picked it up loudly, making her wonder if the super hearing power of the dragons could also hear it. Folding her arms under her huge breasts she waited for the two mages to talk. _

_It took some time, mostly staring and sighing from the take over mage clinging to Natsu but finally he opened his mouth to speak and Lucy would never forget his words. Even if she got amnesia. _

_*End of Flashback*_

And so here she was, wondering the streets of Magnolia deep in thought. The sky was a dark gray and filled with clouds promising rain. Lucy loved the rain, even though it was filled with painful memories, she still held the memories close to her heart, and it seemed as if tonight as going to be one of those memories. The ones you lock up in a cabinet in the dark and cobwebbed corner of your heart to never be opened again, but always remembering its there.

Lucy's foot steps gained speed as thoughts to this afternoon returned in her head, she knew she should have listened to her gut. She should not have even listened to him and his forked tongue. Thoughts of the dragon slayer did seem to stop for a second as Lucy found herself tripping over her own feet in the frenzy and blurriness of her own tears.

Reaching a hand up she gently touched the pads of her fingers and felt the wetness of her sorrow. She had not even recognised she was crying. Looking blankly ahead Lucy saw that she had ran all the way from the guild to the beach on the other side of Magnolia. Then why did her legs not throb, why did her feet not sting? Why was her lungs not burning like they were to burst. Collapsing onto the sandy beach she let the memories sweep over her yet again as she felt the first rain drops of painful night.

_*Flashback*_

_"Me and Lisanna need you to leave team Natsu and the guild." The words hung in the air, stabbing and shattering the heart of the celestial mage. _

_"W-what!?" Lucy could not believe her ears, they wanted her out! She would have understood leaving the team, but the whole guild, all her friends and loved ones, just like that? _

_"You heard him, Lu-cy. You are interfering with me and Natsu being together, I cant be in the team with you there, and beside I'm stronger then you. Right Natsu-koi?" Lisanna looked up at Natsu who was already shaking his head in an answering yes. _

_"This is a joke right? RIGHT? I mean after everything we have been through, just like that Natsu? It can be over that quickly." She was going hysterical, her hand gripped her hair, tugging almost ripping while the other was fisted where her heart was. Tears leaked from her chocolate brown eyes. _

_"This is no joke Lucy, you were just a replacement for Lisanna. Thats all you were, a person to save a seat and keep it warm. Now that Lisanna is back, there is no need for you. At All, you joined this guild because of me and you will easily leave because I said so. There was nothing to begin with Lucy" The way he said her name, it made it the final straw as Lucy fell to her knees sobbing as quietly as she could. This was frickin Stupid! Why would she leave the one and only Fairy Tail, just because someone gets a little edgy about her being the cock blocker!_

_As if sensing her thoughts, Natsu walked over to one of the windows that lined the guilds sides and pointed to the inside of it, waiting for Lucy to get up and look inside also. When finally gaining the strength and stopping the sobs she walked up to the low rise window with shaking legs and arms and a stomach that felt like it was going to puke at any time. _

_'Run' it said, she should have listened to it by now, but her curiously and denial was _

_clearly at the fore front of her mind as she peered into the guild that she loved and saw everyone sitting around talking in hushed voices, but loud enough for Lucy to catch somethings._

_"Do you think Natsu is going to do it?" Erza, the fairy queen asked to herself_

_"Bought time, wouldn't you say?!" Gray answered back, already stripping _

_"We don't need her if you ask me" That was Levy-Chan! _

_"That cheerleader isn't nearly as strong to be called part of the strongest team. More like the tracking and rescuing team for that weak-ass princess." Gajeel too!? More tears welled in my eyes to see my best-est friend and her not so known crush say things like that. _

_"Lisanna is better for Natsu anyway. Anyone is better then Lucy." Miragaine? Of course Lisanna was her sister after all, right?_

_Many of the heads in the guild nodded their heads in agreement with Mira and thus ended the conversation involving Lucy and all that she could bear to hear. _

_"As you can see Lucy, you are not wanted here, not just by me and Lisanna, but by people who thought you were friends with. You have no one Lucy. Just leave."_

_The coldness in his voice made her shiver in betrayal, fear, and confusion. Everything was fine yesterday! Lucy had to admit though that she did not talk to Natsu since he was with Lisanna all the time. But the others, Erza, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Miragaine? She all spoke on good terms with them yesterday? Why the sudden turn. _

_Unless it was as Natsu has said, she was just a replacement, and now that Lisanna was back no one cared, no one cared for Lucy Heartfilia anymore. _

_*End of Flashback*_

After that she agreed with Natsu, she would leave, but not to benefit them. No, she would not give them that satisfaction. She was leaving because why be in a place that would cause you more sorrow. Going back into the guild doors, everyone was silent as they watched a tear stained Lucy walking behind Natsu and Lisanna to the masters room. Now one dared breathe a single breath as they head a blood curdling scream and a head of golden locks rush by with tears in her eyes and an plain looking hand.

Lifting her hand in front of her face she narrowed her eyes at her skin where the Fairy Tail insignia used to be. It still burned, but it wasn't like the removal of it was physically painful or anything, But when it started to disappear going up in golden sparkles and gone completely before it reached the ceiling. It was like her heart, everything she believed was gone, ripped from her chest and stomped on. Rain drops started to fall landing on her cheeks to mix with the tears already falling from her eyes. It was all over.

Looking to the ocean Lucy thought just how easy it would be to walk and keep on walking till she herself drowned from tiredness. So tired. With the remaining strength she could pull from her heavy body she stumbled and dragged her feet to the waters edge. Feeling the coldness of it, tiny needles slowly sinking themselves into her feet and legs.

Goodbye everybody. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, please think of me. Even if I'm gone and you'll never be able to find my body, even if you hate me with all your hearts, please, just think of me.

"Lucy! WAIT!" A voice screamed over the high winds and down pouring rain. Turning to see who called her, deep down she wished it was Natsu saying how sorry he was and that everyone was under a spell and didn't know what they were saying. But as lifeless eyes turned back to the sandy beach there stood two people.

"Leo, what are you doing here." Lucy did not bother to ask how since she knew very well that he liked to appear out of know where when ever he liked. And the person next to him. That elected some emotion by the widening of her eyes.

"Master Mavis! But how?! I'm not part of fairy tail anymore. How can I see you?" Tears welled in her eyes again at the sight of the first master. This was some torture conceded by her own imagination right?

The woman glowed in the darkness as silent steps walked on the water towards the broken hearted girl. Upon reaching her she placed a warm and motherly hand upon her cheek smiling in the empty chocolate eyes.

"My dear, just because a stamp has been erased from your skin, does not mean that you are not a child of Fairy Tail from the heart. Now sleep."

Lucy felt her eyes grow heavy and her body heavier. The pain from the cold water seemed to disappear as Leo's warm arms swept her up and out of the ocean.

Going to the shore Leo looked down on his masters face, beautifully sad. How could they have done this to such a fragile looking girl. Looking over to the first master of fairy tail he was shocked to see half her face covered in darkness and the other full of anger and wrath. He felt his guild mark burn like a fire was on it and spreading. Fear gripped him but he dared as where she was going as Mavis started to walk away from them.

The ground deepened into craters as she continued to walk. Without looking over her shoulders she replied with a voice of power. "To Fairy Tail. They are no children of mine and they will know that before this night ends."

And with that she was gone, nothing but the deep holes in the earth and a lion spirit shaking his head, agreeing with whatever punishment Mavis was about to deliver.

"Come on Lucy, lets get you out of this rain."

I really hope you like this, It was defiantly hard to decide who would come in Lucy's time of need. But after a while I choose two and I hope you all agree with my chose. I have no internet at my house and as such my not be able to update as quickly as much of you would like. But then again school is starting soon, so maybe that will help.

Anyway. Please comment! I really enjoy reading comments, thought the mean ones do get me a bit down. So no Flames OK!?


End file.
